Ana's Shock
by NovelFans
Summary: There's something wrong with Christian and Ana..., or is there? Find out what Ana's shock is in this short and fluffy story!
1. Ana's shock

A/N: Hi, everyone! This is my first story, EVER! Because English is my second language, so I apologize in advance for the potential inappropriate use of words. It's fluffy and please bear with my incoherent writing! All rights belong to EL James. Warning: This is an one-shot, and all the things about male bodies are solely based on my imagination. ;)

(The day before Christian and Ana's first wedding anniversary)

APOV

Hmmm… Time flies. Marriage life with Christian has been wonderful but also hectic. Teddy is such a perfect child that we both feel grateful for divine power for bringing him to our life. Speaking of Teddy, Christian persuaded me to let Grace and Carrick take care of him on our wedding anniversary a week ago. I wonder what he has in store for the meaningful day. Perhaps we'll spend some much-needed quality time at Escala. Well, I guess I just have to wait and see.

 _Being in Christian's arms has always been my favorite place in the world. I remember that we passed out after taking care of Teddy and connecting with each other. I'm so glad that our anniversary is on Saturday, so we don't have to worry about work as much. Even though I know that whichever day of the week it is, Christian will definitely make us stay away from work. After few hours' sleep, I'm woken up by the pressure in my bladder. When I open my eyes, I'm shocked to find that I'm looking at messy brunette hair that looks freakingly familiar. I gulp, believing that I must still be dreaming. However, when I bring up a hand to rub my eyes, I find that it is much larger than mine AND it looks masculine._

 _"Oh my god! What the hell happened to me!?" I exclaim. The person beside me stirs, turns around and sleepily asks me, "What's wrong, Ana?"_

 _We stare at each other for what feels like eternity, before "Ana" bolts up in bed and curses, "Why the fuck do you look so much like me? What have you done with Ana? What… Wait! Why do I sound like a woman?"_

 _I tentatively ask, "Are you Christian?"_

" _Ana" puffs, "Of fucking course! I just don't know what the fuck happened!"_

 _I calmly say, "I'm Ana."_

" _Ana" rolls her eyes, "What!? Are you saying that we exchange our bodies or souls or something?"_

 _I giggle, "I can't believe this actually happened! Before we further discuss our situation, I have to go pee."_

" _Ana" smirks, "You surely sound like my Ana. It's so weird talking to my face and call you 'Ana.'"_

 _I laugh, "Ditto, Mr. Grey."_

 _As I head to the bathroom, I have the strangest feeling "downward." I glance down, surprised yet unsurprised to see that I sport a morning wood._

 _I call out to "Ana," "Can you help me with an unprecedented problem?"_

" _Ana" jumps from the bed and runs over to me, "What's wrong baby? Are you in pain?"_

 _I laugh out loud, "Well, since I've never had a penis before, can you teach me how to pee with it? Oh, and I think I should call you 'Christina' for now. Otherwise, it makes me feel weird to call you 'Christian' to my own face. "_

 _Christina huffs at first, but then she smiles and winks, "Whatever makes you happy. Let's solve your problem first."_

 _We walk into the bathroom, Christina takes hold of my penis, (which sounds really weird), and tells me to aim at the toilet first, then let go. However, I gasp when she holds it because it feels…good? I shake my head and push the thought aside for now. After following her instruction, I feel relieved yet amused because the feeling is quite novel yet familiar. I just use a different kind of a body part to do the same thing I did for the past twenty-three years._

 _Christina chuckles all of a sudden, "Do you remember our conversation a while ago? The one when we discussed the ultimate role-play? I guess 'this' is indeed the ultimate role-play. What do you think?"_

 _I ponder for a few seconds and grin, "Well, I guess so. So what do we do now? Do we stay inside or go outside?"_

 _Christina smirks with a glint of mischief and wickedness in her eyes, "I think we should stay inside and do some 'experiments.'" She wiggles her eyebrows._

" _What kind of experiments? Do you mean…Oh, I see. You're so dirty, Mr. Grey."_

" _But you love my dirty mind, Mrs. Grey."_

 _We burst out laughing again. As the laughter dies down, the sexual tension between us intensifies like it always does when we are together. We gaze into each other's eyes before we both lean in for a hot, passionate kiss. Being the taller one for the first time, I scoop Christina in my arms and walk back to the bed, beyond satisfied with the strength I have now. As we fall into the bed, I let out a moan and—_

"Ana! Ana! Wake up, baby." I hear someone calling me, so I slowly turn to the voice and then open my eyes.

"Why do you wake me up, Christian?" I irritably scold him. "I had such an interesting dream!"

"Well, I can definitely tell with the gasp and moan you made in your sleep. Care to share your dream with me?" He winks.

I grumble, "Nope. You interrupt it before things are getting interesting."

Christian raises his eyebrow, "Such temper. I guess I have to torture the answer out of you."


	2. Christian's shock

A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm blown away with all the positive comments! I want you guys to know some background information about me. I'm a Taiwanese girl who has 30 credits for her senior year in uni. (This is madness, right?)

Shout out to QueenBee03 for encouraging me to write the first chapter! I tried to write it as her birthday gift, and I had no idea that anyone would want to read more. However, I decided to give it a try with her encouragement and yours. If you have any suggestions, please leave a review or PM me! Warning: There'll be no stable updates, but I'll try my best whenever an idea pops in my mind! Also, the things about pregnancy are also based on what I've learned from books.

All rights belong to EL James.

 _Christian raises his eyebrow, "Such temper. I guess I have to torture the answer out of you."_

CPOV

Ana has never been a morning person. However, the sounds she made in her sleep make me more than willing to risk her irritation to know what her dream was. Just as I lean in to tickle her, she raises her hands in defeat and shoots me a slight smile.

She then humps, "Well, I had this dream where we exchanged our souls and I was having fun exploring my 'new' body, namely your body. However, you woke me up before we…" She blushes and bites her lip.

I groan, "Ana, please don't bite your lip. I'm already suffering from your gasps and moans in your dream." I look down at the tent in the sheet, and Ana bursts out a string of giggles. "What's so funny?"

Ana calms down after a few minutes, "In my dream, I was… ummm… feeling up the infamous morning wood, and it was really strange and… arousing, maybe?" She hides her flaming face behind her hands. "Oh my god, I sound like a weirdo."

I chuckle, "My weirdo. I can guarantee it feels good when you feel up my morning wood." I wriggle my eyebrows.

Ana snorts, "My pervert. Hmmm, if I could continue the dream, I'd want you to feel how I felt when I was about nine-month pregnant. I think you'll appreciate a woman's body more."

I lean down and nuzzle her ear, "You know how much I worship your body when you were pregnant. I'd love to feel pregnancy if that's possible. It's a miracle that I can only observe but can never experience."

Ana smiles fondly and caresses my face, "Christian, you're really the best husband and father to our family. Maybe you can try on a fake belly today since it's our anniversary?" She winks and giggles.

I snort, "Do you think I'll wear a belly and make my security think I've lost my mind? No, thanks. I've already got the day planned, so get your cute butt out of bed, Mrs. Grey."

Ana rolls her eyes and murmurs, "Party pooper."

I raise my eyebrow, "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

Ana smirks, "What will you do about that, Mr. Grey?"

I pretend to think, "I think my errant wife is in need of getting reacquainted with my 'infamous morning wood' to subdue her sassiness. What do you say?"

"I think that can be arranged, Mr. Grey."

* * *

 _I love seeing Ana pregnant because she is glowing with happiness. She is much more captivating when she talks to our unborn baby. I vow to tend to her every need since she's doing all the hard work._

 _Keeping my eyes closed, I stretch my limbs, trying to get comfortable in bed. I wonder if I ate too much at dinner because I can't find a comfortable position to sleep in and I feel something in my belly is moving… WHAT!? I shoot my eyes open and look down at "my" body but it's not the one I've known for the past 28 years… it's a woman's body, a PREGNANT woman's body. I turn to the other side of the bed, seeing a man who's sleeping peacefully… That's me! So…I'm Ana now!?_

 _"Ana! Ana! Wake up!" I shake the man's shoulders and wondering if "he" is really Ana._

 _"He" sleepily mumbles, "Hmmm, what's wrong, Christian? Do you know how hard it is to get decent sleep when you're nine-month pregnant?" When "he" is about to go back to sleep, I urgently shake his shoulders again, "Something is wrong with us! Wake up and see for yourself."_

 _"He" grunts and then turns to my side. When he opens his eyes, they become as big as saucers, " Chr...Christian? Why do you look like me? Why do I sound like you?" He glances down his body and exclaims, "Holy cow, we exchange our souls!"_

 _I put my hands on my belly, "Well, the good side of it is that I can finally know what you mean when you say the baby is sitting on your bladder and giving you a hard time to fall asleep." We both lovingly look at our unborn Teddy, seeing him moving around._

 _"He" sighs, "It feels so great to take a break from pregnancy, even if I DO love growing the miracle in me." Suddenly, an evil grin breaks out on his face before he reaches my breasts and tweaks my nipples._

 _"Hey!" I protest, "What are you doing? It hurts!"_

 _"He" bursts out laughing, "Now you know how I feel when you pinch my nipples, don't you?"_

 _I huff, "Karma is a bitch, isn't it? Once we change back to our original bodies, I promise to treat your breasts more carefully. Deal?"_

 _"Deal. So, what do we do now? Do we go back to sleep and hope it's just a dream, or do we share our feelings in our new body? I think it'll be interesting."_

 _"Hmmm, if you don't mind, I'd love to explore being pregnant before we do anything with our unusual situation."_

 _"That's what I think. Where will you like to start with?"_

 _"How about we start with eating something after I go to the bathroom? It was hard for me to imagine how food changed tastes for a pregnant woman."_

 _"Sure. I'll gather some things while you're in the bathroom. Since it's late, no one will know I'm not the 'real' Christian Grey. Do you think you can handle going there by yourself? Do you need me to support you?"_

 _"I think I can manage. I can't wait to try new things with you. This is definitely another first, Mrs. Grey."_

 _As I slowly move off the bed, I momentarily lose my balance, and I scream-_

"Christian! Wake up! I'm here. I'm here." I cling to Ana as she soothes me with her presence. I didn't realize I fell asleep after our morning activities.

After a few moments, my breathing slows down and I let go of Ana's grip on me and look into her eyes, "I'm fine. It's just that I had the dream where we exchanged our bodies when you were heavily pregnant. Toward the end of the dream, I lost my balance when I moved off the bed. I was so scared that I would hurt Teddy that I screamed out. I guess what you said this morning affected my subconscious or something."

Ana lets out a breath, "Thank goodness it's just a dream. I can't imagine what would happen if Teddy was hurt in any way." She shudders and hugs me close again. "I guess exchanging souls may not be as fun as I originally thought if it terrifies you so much in your dream."

I shake my head, "Most of the time it seemed fun, especially the part where I felt Teddy move." I muse, "I wonder if the feeling in my dream is real or if it's just a fluke."

"Because you love Teddy so much, I guess the feeling is real. We surely have enough excitement for our anniversary. Let's just stay in bed and be lazy. Can we?"

"Fuck the plans. As long as I have you by my side, it'll be the best anniversary. We can always make plans for the future ones."

"Always the romantic, Mr. Grey. Hopefully, we won't dream of strange scenarios tonight. Let me make breakfast for us. Shall we head to the kitchen now?"

 _Fin._


End file.
